gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Chōno
Ami Chōno (蝶野 亜美, Chōno Ami) is one of the supporting characters in Girls und Panzer. Profile Ami Chōno is a Captain from the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF) and she operates a Japanese Type 10, which is technically the strongest tank shown in the series, but since it's a modern tank used by the JGSDF, it's not allowed to participate in any Sensha-dō matches, since the rules only allow tanks planned before August 15th, 1945 to enter. The strongest tank which actually participate in the show is the Maus instead, which is used to battle against Ooarai Girls Academy by the Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Appearance She has a short black hair and a pair of black eyes. She is a tall woman and wears her JGSDF uniform. Also on some occations is found wearing a ref uniform. Personality She's been shown to be quite daring and confident of herself, since she introduced herself (and her tank) in a quite magnificent way, and crushed the principal's expensive car just for show. She may also have a tendency of rushing into things, since she immediately ordered the Ooarai students to participate in a mock battle in their very first training day, and most of them were shown to be puzzled and confused on what to do. In the 8th Omake of the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, it is shown that her personality may have caused her co-workers to resent her slightly. This was especially the case with Kanon Sasagawa (A-Ko) who found Ami's claim of having a 120% hit rate to be utterly unbelievable. Additionally, Kanon's imitation of Ami, including her catchphrase, "Good job, very nice!", was found to be extremely amusing by her fellow judges, Remi Takashima (B-ko) and Hibiki Inatomi (C-ko), implying that the two of them also share a similar sentiment. Background Ami is an acting sensha-dō class instructor of Ooarai. She used to study under Miho's mother, Shiho Nishizumi. She arrived at Ooarai by airdropping her tank and subsequently hitting the principal's car (a fairly rare Ferrari F40). She then immediately ordered the girls to have a mock battle. She often observed the sensha-dō matches. During the final round match of the sensha-dō competition she acted as the head-judge. Ami is also a member of the Sensha-dō Federation Strengthening Committee, as revealed in the movie, and assisted Ooarai's appeal to the Federation Director. Trivia *Her name might come from characters Amy Limietta and Chrono Harlaown of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. *She seems to be an announcer and manager for each match during the National Competition. *If Ami Chōno held command in a JGSDF unit, she would likely be in charge of a tank platoon (16 tanks), being a Captain. **In Ooarai's amateur film production in the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! Ami is depicted in command of squadron of three Type 10 MBTs. Gallery Main Article: Ami Chōno/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:National Japanese Sensha-dō Federation Category:Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force Category:Adults Category:TemporaryCategory